FOR THE 2ND TIME
by Thedarkpizza
Summary: "Titan High's art club is legendary, or should I say its members are?" Mikasa Ackerman wants to apply for Titan High's legendary art club but is rejected and then... she's rejected a second time. Will she be able to convince the "oh-so kind" art club president? A(n) Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin Highschool-AU


Titan High's art club is legendary, or should I say its members are?

On one hand we have the extremely good-looking Jean Kirschstein, he is a hunter. He hunts girls, he catches their hearts and... how should I put this into words... their vaginas too.

On the other hand we have Christa Lenz, the incredibly talented, clever and popular number one beatuy of our school. And if I think about it, her name suits her well, she's a shining christal. I bet every straight guy or lesbian would marry her, the straight guys straight away and the lesbians without hesitation, well if they could. And I should really stop making such awful puns.

Oh, and I almost forgot, well actually I didn't forget. You can't forget the art club's president! Not only hot as my grandma's chilly (which is extremly hot by the way... wait, do I even have a grandma?), but also kind, hard-working, intelligent, maybe a bit too serious. Eren Yeager is all in all "the perfect guy". The art club has a whole different atmosphere around them, so having them searching for new members, turned the school upside down. A lot, and don't take the words "a lot" too lightly, wanted to enter. Me too, I was interested, for one simple reason: I like to draw, I love comics and I'd really like to be a comic artist when I'm grown-up. For now it's just a dream and I don't even know how I'll be able to fulfill it, but I really appreciate the work of comic artists. And for the moment the only thing I will fill is my scetch book.

I like Marvel a lot, I love Scott Pilgrim and I'm also in love with manga. Comics are great no matter if they are from Japan, America or from wherever.

I thought it would be great if I could even draw in school.

As I already mentioned, a lot of students want to apply as new members, so the art club is holding auditions. Every one has to go throught an interview, apparently they only want to recruit three members and rumours say that they are really picky.

I have to admit, I am really nervous. I'm not really good at introducing myself, on top of that I have to introduce myself to the Legends of our school. Great. How am I suppose to do that? I have to tell them what my good points are, okay no problem.

Wait... What are my good points? Do I even have good points?

Oh shit, I'm next.

"Okay, play it cool Mikasa. You can do this!" I whsiper, trying to encourage myself before entering the room. The three, and only, art club members are sitting behind desks, in front of them is a single chair. I suppose it's for me, right?

So I sit down, Crista and Jean look at me, giving me a kind smile, which I suppose is meant to cheer me on, while Eren is looking at the paper in his hands. "Hello, so what's your name?" He asks me, "Hello, my name's Mikasa Ackerman. Nice to meet you." For a short moment he looks a bit schocked before writing my name down or maybe I'm just imagining things. Eren, then answers with a smile before continuing, "So why do you want to be in the art club?"-"Well, ehm.. I like to draw." I don't sound really confident and I don't want to tell them that it's because I like comics, maybe they will think I'm some kind of idiot who just wants to play. "Okay, you're disqualified. We don't need people like you. Next one please." He turns to the paper to write something down or maybe to cross out my name. "Wait Eren!" Christa interrupts him, "Aren't you being too harsch? Give her a chance, she hasn't practically told us anything!" Jean simply agrees nodding his head. "No. She doesn't even have confidence in herself, we don't need someone like that, we are supposed to represent our school!", Eren interjects, I am a bit schocked. The kind art club president? My ass. Or more like he's an ass.

I get up from the chair and for whatever reason I bow before leaving the room without making eye contact with them. I'm angry and disappointed, why wouldn't he give me a chance? I decide that Mikasa Ackerman won't give up and she will show Eren Yeager her true strenght. Just you wait Mr. Art Club President!

Don't worry I won't take long.

So here I am again, sitting on the same chair as a while ago, but this time in disguise!

I know I'm ridiculous.

I introduce myself as Katherine Brown (I had time to make up the name while waiting in the queue... For the second time). Eren's observing me intensly, oh shit. He stares for a while, then smirks. "Nice try Ackerman, you can't trick me with some sunglasses and cap."-"But why won't you let me? I just want to draw, don't you understand?" I answer desperately taking off the cap and sunglasses. "I don't want someone in the art club who tries to deceive us and doesn't take it seriously! Next one please!" He rejected me again. "We need new members who can work properly, our schools' open day is in one week! We need ideas for our new logo and promotional posters. So we don't have time to waste with your little games, sorry." He continues, Jean and Christa look schocked but they don't say a word, I apologize and leave the room... For the second time...

I arrive home exhausted, today was terrible, first being rejected by the art club's president for no reason and then being so dumb and giving him a reason. I hate this! I fall into my bed trying to relax a bit, I close my eyes. "Think about something fun... Something fun c'mon Mikasa!" I grumble into my pillow. "Oh Yes! That's it!" I nearly scream, I've got an idea! I take my sketch book and a pencil to scribble down in my comic-like style a scene between two students reaching for an application form for our school in the most epic way possible. Of course it's just a little skecht, nothing much, but I decide to develop it. I head to my computer and take my drawing-tablet, I've been saving up for it for the past months, so it's brand new. So I begin, first the outlines. Good. New layer, coloring. New layer, schadows. Now playing a bit with textures and finished! I'm quite satisfied with the result, it took me at least four hours, it's already dark outside. I realize that I have still homework to do for tomorrow and a test. "I'm so friggin stupid! Argh why have I been wasting my time with this? I'm not even in the art club... Hello, Mai wake up! You've been rejected! Two times! Guess I have to pull an all-nighter... Fantastic!" I moan and roll my eyes, take my text books out an begin to learn, it's going to be a long night.

"God, you look terrible!" I hear my good friend Armin crying out observing my sleepy face. I have dark circles under my eyes and my face is pale, which makes the circles even more noticable. "Guess who had to pull an all-nighter for the art club she's not even been accepted in?" I grumble annoyed taking out my books and sitting down.

"Wait, you've been rejected?"-"Yep, two times."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

The teacher enters the room, gives us our test papers and we begin, I just hope I don't mess it up too much.

School's over, I'm with Armin heading for the art club's club room. I mean if I already go through the trouble of designing a poster I'll at least show them. I knock on the door —no answer. "Hello?" I call out, but no reaction. I tell Armin he can go ahead and go home without me, I might take a few minutes.

I guess, I'll just leave a short note:

I know I've been clearly rejected (2 times), but yesterday I had an idea and here it is. Okay, wish you a good day, bye.

– Mikasa Ackerman

I leave the print and the note at a desk, exit the room and close the door, but suddenly everything went black and I can feel the cold and hard floor.

I hear a distant voice, I try to open my eyes, everything is fuzzy. I'm lying on the floor someone is hecticly heading towards me, I try to get up. "Hey, hey, be cautious! Are you okay?" I'm lying now in someone's arms. "I'll take you to the infirmary." He says pulling me up to carry me, I just close my eyes, I don't have the power to care right now.

I wake up in the infirmary, confused. I look through the room and my eyes catch Eren Yeager sitting on a chair beside the bed I'm lying in. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What happend?" I ask still confuded. "Ehm, well seems like you collapsed in front of our club room, I saw you lying on the floor and carried you here." He answered.

"Oh, ehm, thanks a lot. I'm fine now."

"Great, now tell me why you collapsed?"

"Oh ehm well, nothing big, I guess I was just tired." I try to smile rubbing my neck in nervousity.

"Tired? Why?" Man, he's persistent.

"I pulled an all-nighter." I answer quickly in a low voice.

"Why?"

"I had a test today."

"But you didn't have to learn all night. What's the truth?"

"Ehm... I had an idea for the open day's posters and well I spent the rest of the day developping it. I know I'm stupid." I look down.

He's silent for a moment.

"Okay, fine you're accepted." He sighs.

"Really?! But haven't you already found three members?"

"No, only two. It seems that most of the willing students didn't want to enter because of the art thing." Now he is the one rubbing his neck in shame.

"Oh, what a surprise." I cry out sarcastically, grinning and rolling my eyes.

"Yeah I know. Well, let's go on a date!"

"Wha—" Before I can say anything he pulls me out of the bed dragging me outside of the school building.

I don't know from where all his sudden enthusiasm came or why he wanted to go with me on a date but I don't have a problem with it. I mean, I was accepted in the art club! Finally.

He leads me into a small café, it looks comfortable, we sit down facing each other.

"So why did you suddenly want to go on a date with me?" I ask carefully.

"No big reason, I just want to get to know our new member a bit better." He smiles.

"Well, I'm not really interesting, sorry."

"Can't be! So what are your interests?"

"Ehm, I like to draw..."

He slightly laughs.

"Oh, where have I heard this before?" He raises an eyebrow.

I smile. "Well, maybe you think it's embarassing but I like comics, as comics and as art." I finally admit.

"You know, there's nothing to feel ashamed about, everyone has something they like. It would be stupid to make people feel bad about their interests, I mean they won't stop liking it, they will just feel bad about it." My eyes widen.

"What?"

"Well, I had already given up on the idea of the kind club president." I counter smirking.

"Sometimes I think people just expect too much from me. I'm not perfect, but you don't understand."

"Oh, well I don't see you as the perfect person... Anymore." I admit.

He smirks and continues.

"So what music do you listen to?"

"Oh, I like all types of rock. I like The Beatles, Nirvana, ACDC, I also listen to good old Rock 'n Roll like Chuck Berry and I also like J-Rock." For some reason I'm getting excited,"and you?"

"I'm a big fan of metal and rock, but I prefer metal." He answers.

"So Mikasa, do you have siblings?"

"Yeah, I have an older brother." I think I might have seen sadness in his expression for a very short moment.

The waitress arrives at our tabel to take our order. I order schokolate cake, Eren a banana milkshake. For the rest of the afternoon, we just talked about all kinds of things, he told me about how he, Jean and Christa came to know each other and that at first he hated Jean, but now they are quite close.

It's getting dark so we head to my station. Eren lives nearby, he told me, so he suggests to to wait with me. "Let's go out." Eren suddenly says after a short moment of silence. "Wait, isn't this too random? You're joking right?"-"No, I'm not. Think about it, get to know me better."-"Okay, I'll see." My train stops in front of us I say good bye and wish him a good night.

For some reason I'm really happy an the only thing I can think about ,now lying on my bed, is Eren. Well, not Eren lying in by bed... wait... that would'nt be too bad. He's so cool and funny and interesting, why shouldn't I go out with him?Let's not forget the fact that he's super good-looking and his smile is so beautiful... "Wait. Wait wait wait!" My eyes fly open, "Am I crushing on him?! No can't be! Oh, well whatever." And with Eren's face in mind I fell asleep.

That's so fucking cliché. Like really? Falling for the super popular guy, me an average teen age girl? Who would think that would ever happen?

I feel so weak, I know exactly why I like him, it is because of his popular president image, it is because of his looks. What kind of human am I? But well, it's just a crush after all.

I'm in the club room right now with Christa, Jean, Eren and the new members. Ymir and Connie.

For whatever reason we are preparing everything for the open day. I really have no idea why this is the art club's duty, it seems like we are also the student council. Of course... It's not like I wanted to enter the art club because of art. I'm really stupid right? I mean it's obvious, it's even written in their name "Art Club", must be something with organising school events.

I'm too stubborn to quit and I'll do my tasks properly. Eren said there were boxes with useless stuff in the room next to the club's, our duty is to get them out and throw everything away.

So Ymir, Connie and I went to the neighboring room, the room was next to ours and we have also have a very boring mission, now I understand the real meaning behind "neighboring". We open the door just to stare at the mountain in front of us, it is full of boxes. Is this supposed to be modern art?

I roll my sleeves up, just to remember that I'm wearing a shirt with short sleeves. It ruined my epic move, great. If the sleeves don't roll, then at least my eyes do.

I make my way into the room taking the box which seems the most attractive to me, I like sexy boxers... ehm I mean boxes. I mentally hit myself for this awful pun while carrying the box out of the room and throwing it out of the window. That was always my motto: Out of the room, out of the window. I don't know the message behind it, but it's sounds cool, so let's just keep it. Don't panic, we are on the lowest floor, but that still doesn't mean I'm less hardcore.

"Seems like you're having fun." I hear Ymir commenting behind me "I suppose it's okay if you do this alone?" Oh, so you're that kind of persons. Well, I can't blame them we were supposed to be an art club, so they aren't in any way forced to do this. I sigh."Okay, at least two of us are smart." I give in. They smirk, "Well, thanks. Good luck."-"Yeah, yeah." I wave them away.


End file.
